vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Масдеваллия
|wikispecies = Masdevallia |commons = Category:Masdevallia |itis = |ncbi = 78804 }} МасдеваллияРусское название рода Масдеваллия используется в книге Черевченко Т.М., Тропические и субтропические орхидеи. Киев. Наукова Думка. 1993 г. ( ) — род эпифитных, литофитных, редко наземных растений из семейства , распространённых во влажных лесах Центральной и Южной Америки. Многие виды масдеваллий выращиваются как красивоцветущие оранжерейные и комнатные растения. Аббревиатура родового названия в промышленном и любительском цветоводстве — Masd. Синонимы * Rodrigoa Braas, Orchidee (Hamburg) 30: 203 (1979). * Portillia Königer, Arcula 6: 154 (1996). * Jostia Luer, Monogr. Syst. Bot. Missouri Bot. Gard. 79: 2 (2000). * Acinopetala Luer, Monogr. Syst. Bot. Missouri Bot. Gard. 105: 3 (2006). * Alaticauli''a Luer, Monogr. Syst. Bot. Missouri Bot. Gard. 105: 4 (2006). * ''Buccella Luer, Monogr. Syst. Bot. Missouri Bot. Gard. 105: 7 (2006). * Byrsella Luer, Monogr. Syst. Bot. Missouri Bot. Gard. 105: 7 (2006). * Fissia (Luer) Luer, Monogr. Syst. Bot. Missouri Bot. Gard. 105: 9 (2006). * Luzama Luer, Monogr. Syst. Bot. Missouri Bot. Gard. 105: 10 (2006). * Megema Luer, Monogr. Syst. Bot. Missouri Bot. Gard. 105: 11 (2006). * Petalodon Luer, Monogr. Syst. Bot. Missouri Bot. Gard. 105: 11 (2006). * Regalia Luer, Monogr. Syst. Bot. Missouri Bot. Gard. 105: 12 (2006). * Reichantha Luer, Monogr. Syst. Bot. Missouri Bot. Gard. 105: 13 (2006). * Spectaculum Luer, Monogr. Syst. Bot. Missouri Bot. Gard. 105: 14 (2006). * Spilotantha Luer, Monogr. Syst. Bot. Missouri Bot. Gard. 105: 15 (2006). * Streptoura Luer, Monogr. Syst. Bot. Missouri Bot. Gard. 105: 16 (2006). * Triotosiphon Schltr. ex Luer, Monogr. Syst. Bot. Missouri Bot. Gard. 105: 16 (2006). * Zahleria Luer, Monogr. Syst. Bot. Missouri Bot. Gard. 105: 17 (2006). Ареал и экологические особенности Род распространен в странах Центральной и Южной Америки: Перу, Бразилия, Сальвадор, Гондурас, Никарагуа, Коста-Рика, Панама, Венесуэла, Колумбия и некоторых других. Наибольшее разнообразие видов присуще "облачным горным лесам" Колумбии, где встречается примерно 3/4 известных представителей этого родаЧеревченко Т.М., Тропические и субтропические орхидеи. Киев. Наукова Думка. 1993 г.. Все виды рода Masdevallia входят в Приложение II Конвенции CITES. Цель Конвенции состоит в том, чтобы гарантировать, что международная торговля дикими животными и растениями не создаёт угрозы их выживанию. Этимология Род Masdevallia назван в честь испанского ученого XVIII века, Дона Хозе де Масдевалла (Dr. Don Jose de Masdevall). История описания Первый вид рода Masdevallia был найден европейскими ботаниками в 1779 году во время экспедиции исследовавшей леса Перу и Чили. Биологическое описание thumb|right|''Masdevallia coccinea'' Относительно мелкие и средние симподиальные растения. Ризома короткая, ползущая. Корни тонкие. Стебли прямостоячие, укороченные, покрыты пленчатыми листовыми влагалищами, собраны в компактные группы, однолистные. Лист прямостоячий или наклоненный, мясистый или кожистый, продолговато-ланцетовидный или линейный, суженный у основания. Цветки яркие, в очертании треугольные, необычной формы и окраски, одиночные или реже собраны в кистевидные прямостоячие или поникающие соцветия. Чашелистики в большей или меньшей степени сросшиеся у основания; их свободные части раскидистые, на концах с короткими или длинными отростками. Лепестки небольшие, как правило, линейно-ланцетные. Губа сидячая илил с коротким ноготком. Цветы некоторых видов ароматны. Поллиниев — 2. Виды имеющие ароматные цветки: Masdevallia cyclotega, Masdevallia discolor, Masdevallia falcago, Masdevallia glandulosa, Masdevallia hydrae Orchid Fragrance Information. Orchid Species Culture. Charles and Margaret Baker.. Систематика В настоящее время ведется широкая дискуссия относительно классификации Pleurothallidinae. В ближайшие годы следует ожидать изменений в составе рода Masdevallia[http://www.loujost.com/DNAFrameset/DNAanalysisDocument.htm Analysis of the DNA-Based Reclassification of the Pleurothallidinae.]. Система рода Masdevallia по Luer, Carlyle A. (1984-2003): Icones Pleurothallidinarum, Systematics of Masdevallia (multiple volumes). Missouri Botanical Garden Press. * Subgenus ''Amanda'' (этот подрод в настоящее время выделяют в отдельный род Spilotantha) ** Section Amandae: более 28 видов. Masd. amanda, Masd. bulbophyllopsis, Masd. melanopus, Masd. polysticta и другие. ** Section Ophioglossae: 1-2 вида; Masd. ophioglossa, Masd. ophioglossa ssp. grossa * Subgenus ''Cucullatia: 4 вида; ''Masd. cerastes, Masd. corniculata, Masd. cucullata, Masd. macrura * Subgenus ''Fissia: 3 вида; ''Masd. mutica, Masd. picturata, Masd. pleurothalloides * Subgenus ''Masdevallia'' ** Section Amaluzae: 6 видов. Masd. amaluzae, Masd. carmenensis, Masd. patula и др. ** Section Aphanes: 3 вида; Masd. aphanes, Masd. capillaris, Masd. scopaea ** Section Caudivolvulae: 1 вид. Masd. caudivolvula ** Section Coriaceae : *** Subsection Coriaceae: примерно 35 видов. Masd. angulata, Masd. caesia, Masd. civilis, Masd. foetens, Masd. fractiflexa и др. *** Subsection Durae: 4 вида. Masd. ayabacana, Masd. dura, Masd. panguiensis, Masd. utriculata ** Section Ligiae: один вид. Masd. ligiae ** Section Masdevallia: *** Subsection Caudatae: примерно 28 видов. Masd. bottae, Masd. decumana, Masd. lychniphora, Masd. triangularis, Masd. xanthina и др. *** Subsection Coccineae: примерно 12 видов Masd. amabilis, Masd. barlaeana, Masd. coccinea, Masd. veitchiana и др. *** Subsection Masdevallia: примерно 58 видов. Masd. agaster, Masd. calocodon, Masd. mejiana, Masd. uniflora и др. *** Subsection Oscillantes: около 11 видов. Masd. andreettana, Masd. wagneriana, Masd. pteroglossa и др. *** Subsection Saltatrices: 14 видов. Masd. angulifera, Masd. limax, Masd. saltatrix, Masd. urosalpinx, Masd. ventricularia и др. *** Subsection Tubulosae: 7 видов Masd. bangii, Masd. irapana, Masd. tubulosa и др. ** Section Mentosae: один вид. Masd. mentosa ** Section Minutae: примерно 21 вид. Masd. floribunda, Masd. herradurae, Masd. minuta, Masd. nicaraguae, Masd. wendlandiana и др. ** Section Racemosae: один вид. Masd. racemosa ** Section Reichenbachianae: *** Subsection Dentatae : два вида. Masd. collina, Masd. macrogenia *** Subsection Reichenbachianae: около 11 видов. Masd. rolfeana, Masd. schroderiana, Masd. striatella и др. * Subgenus ''Meleagris: 7 видов. ''Masd. anisomorpha, Masd. heteroptera, Masd. meleagris и др. * Subgenus ''Nidifica: 4-5 видов. ''Masd. dynastes, Masd. nidifica, Masd. ventricosa и др. * Subgenus ''Pelecaniceps: один вид. ''Masd. pelecaniceps * Subgenus ''Polyantha'' ** Section Alaticaules: примерно 97 видов. Masd. bicolor, Masd. infracta, Masd. scobina, Masd. stenorrhynchos, Masd. tovarensis и др. ** Section Polyanthae: 7 видов. Masd. discoidea, Masd. lata, Masd. polyantha, Masd. schlimii и др. * Subgenus ''Pygmaeia: 5 видов. ''Masd. anachaeta, Masd. erinacea, Masd. pygmaea и др. * Subgenus ''Scabripes'' * Subgenus ''Volvula'' Виды Список видов по данным Королевских ботанических садов в КьюChecklist. Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew.: Природные гибриды Список видов по данным Королевских ботанических садов в Кью: * Masdevallia × alvaroi Luer & R.Escobar, 1978 (Masdevallia amanda × Masdevallia picturata) * Masdevallia × ligiae Luer & R.Escobar, 1982 (Masdevallia ventricularia × ?) * Masdevallia × mystica Luer, 1989 (Masdevallia filaria × ?) * Masdevallia × senghasiana Luer, 1994 * Masdevallia × splendida Rchb.f., 1878 (Masdevallia barlaeana × Masdevallia veitchiana) * Masdevallia × strumella Luer, 1988 (Masdevallia strumifera × Masdevallia tubulosa) Первичные внутриродовые гибриды (грексы) Межродовые искусственные гибриды (грексы) В культуре Температура. Масдеваллии условно подразделяют на 4 температурные группы: 1. Холодная (cold-growing) - ночная температура 4-7°С, дневная 10-16°С 2. Прохладная (cool-growing) - 7-12°С, 10-17°С 3. Умеренная (intermediate-growing)- 10-13°С, 13-20°С 4. Теплая (warm-growing)- 16-18°С, 20-27°С. Большинство видов относится к первым трем группам. Наиболее просты в содержании виды относящиеся к "теплой" группе: Masdevallia anfracta, Masdevallia ayabacana, Masdevallia bennettii, Masdevallia crescenticola, Masdevallia demissa, Masdevallia lata, Masdevallia livingstoneana, Masdevallia martiniana, Masdevallia naranjapatae, Masdevallia norae, Masdevallia sprucei, Masdevallia tonduzii, Masdevallia tubuliflora, Masdevallia vieirana. Виды относящиеся к "умеренной" группе испытывают стресс при летних повышениях температуры воздуха. Как правило их содержат в условиях орхидариумов расположенных в помещениях с регулируемой температурой. К этой группе относятся следующие виды: ''A. Masd. abbreviata, Masd. adamsii, Masd. aenigma, Masd. agaster, Masd. × alvaroi, Masd. amaluzae, Masd. amplexa, Diodonopsis anachaeta (syn. Masd. anachaeta), Masd. anceps, Masd. andreettaeana, Masd. angulata, Masd. angulifera, Masd. aphanes, Masd. ariasii, Masd. asterotricha, Masd. attenuata, Masd. aurea, Masd. aurorae, B. Masd. bangii, Masd. belua, Masd. bicolor, Masd. bicornis, Masd. bottae, Masd. brachyantha, Masd. brachyura, Masd. brenneri, Masd. bryophila, Masd. bucculenta, C. Masd. calagrasalis, Masd. caloptera, Masd. calura, Masd. campyloglossa, Masd. cardiantha, Masd. carruthersiana, Masd. caudata, Masd. chasei, Masd. chimboensis, Masd. chontalensis, Masd. chuspipatae, Masd. citrinella, Masd. cocapatae, Masd. collantesii, Masd. collina, Masd. concinna, Masd. constricta, Masd. corazonica, Masd. coriacea, Masd. corniculata, Masd. cucullata, Masd. cuprea, Masd. curtipes, D. Masd. datura, Masd. decumana, Masd. deformis, Masd. delphina, Masd. deniseana, Masd. descendens, Masd. discoidea, Masd. discolor, Masd. dorisiae, Masd. dynastes, E. Masd. echo, Masd. encephala, Masd. ensata, Diodonopsis erinacea (syn. Masd. erinacea), Masd. eumeces, Masd. eurynogaster, Masd. excelsior, Masd. exquisita, F. Masd. falcago, Masd. filaria, Masd. flaveola, Masd. floribunda, Masd. foetens, Masd. formosa, Masd. frilehmannii, Masd. fuchsii, Masd. fulvescens, G. Masd. garciae, Masd. geminiflora, Masd. glandulosa, Masd. glomerosa, Masd. goliath, Masd. guayanensis, Masd. guerrieroi, Masd. gutierrezii, Masd. guttulata, H. Masd. hartmanii, Masd. helenae, Masd. herradurae, Masd. heteroptera, Masd. hymenantha, I. Masd. impostor, Masd. infracta, Masd. ingridiana, Masd. irapana, Masd. iris, Masd. ishikoi, Masd. isos, K. Masd. klabochorum, Masd. kuhniorum, L. Masd. lamprotyria, Masd. lankesteriana, Masd. lansbergii, Masd. lappifera, Masd. laucheana, Masd. lehmannii, Masd. lenae, Masd. lilianae, Masd. limax, Masd. loui, Masd. lucernula, Masd. luziaemariae, Masd. lychniphora, M. Masd. maduroi, Masd. mallii, Masd. maloi, Masd. manta, Masd. marginella, Masd. marthae, Masd. mejiana, Masd. melanopus, Masd. melanoxantha, Masd. menatoi, Masd. mezae, Masd. minuta, Masd. molossoides, Masd. monogona, Masd. mooreana, Masd. morochoi, Masd. × mystica, N. Masd. navicularis, Masd. nicaraguae, Masd. nidifica, Masd. norops, O. Masd. odontocera, Masd. odontopetala, Masd. omorenoi, Masd. ophioglossa, Masd. ortalis, Masd. os-viperae, P. Masd. pachyura, Masd. panguiensis, Masd. papillosa, Masd. paquishae, Masd. patchicutzae, Masd. patriciana, Masd. patula, Masd. persicina, Masd. pescadoensis, Masd. phoenix, Masd. picturata, Masd. pinocchio, Masd. pleurothalloides, Masd. plynophora, Masd. polysticta, Masd. porphyrea, Masd. portillae, Masd. princeps, Masd. prodigiosa, Masd. pteroglossa, Masd. pumila, Masd. purpurella, Diodonopsis pygmaea (syn. Masd. pygmaea), Masd. pyknosepala, R. Masd. rafaeliana, Masd. reichenbachiana, Masd. rhodehameliana, Masd. richardsoniana, Masd. ricii, Masd. rigens, Masd. rimarima-alba, Masd. robusta, Masd. rodolfoi, Masd. rolfeana, Masd. rubiginosa, Masd. rufescens, S. Masd. sanctae-fidei, Masd. sanctae-inesae, Masd. scabrilinguis, Masd. schizopetala, Masd. schizostigma, Masd. schroederiana, Masd. schudelii, Masd. scopaea, Masd. segrex, Masd. sernae, Masd. setacea, Masd. stenorhynchos, Masd. stirpis, Masd. strattoniana, Masd. striatella, Masd. strobelii, Masd. sulphurella, T. Masd. theleura, Masd. torta, Masd. tovarensis, Masd. triangularis, Masd. tricallosa, Masd. trochilus, Masd. tubulosa, U. Masd. utriculata, V. Masd. vargasii, Masd. velella, Masd. venatoria, Masd. venezuelana, Masd. ventricularia, Masd. verecunda, Masd. vidua, Masd. virens, Masd. virgo-cuencae, W. Masd. wageneriana, Masd. whiteana, Masd. wurdackii, X. Masd. xanthina, Z. Masd. zahlbruckneri, Masd. zebracea.'' Субстрат. Чаще используется посадка в пластиковые и керамические горшки или корзинки для эпифитов, при содержании в условиях высокой влажности воздуха производится посадка на блок. При использовании пластиковых и керамических горшков в качестве дренажа, используется керамзит, камни или кусочки пенопласта. Состав субстрата подбирается в зависимости от вида растений, для масдеваллий имеющих тонкие корни, как правило используют субстраты с преобладанием сфагнума, а для видов с более толстыми корнями (Masdevallia ignea, Masdevallia tovarensis) готовят субстрат с преобладанием кусочков коры сосны. Субстраты используемые в оранжерее Национального ботанического сада Украины: * Сфагнум, измельченные корни осмунды, верховой торф, (1:1:1) * Сфагнум, измельченные корни осмунды (1:1) * Кора хвойных пород, древесный уголь, верховой торф, листовая подстилка, и песок (1:1:1:1:0,5) Субстраты описанные в книге Mary E. Gerritsen, Ron Parsons. Masdevallias: gems of the orchid world, 2005: * Новозеландский сфагнум * Смесь коры сосны и перлита * Смесь коры сосны, перлита, измельченных корней папоротника и сфагнума. Обычно, количество отдельных компонентов подбирается с учетом того, чтобы получившийся субстрат при имеющихся условиях почти полностью просыхал за 3-7 дней. Пересадка растений осуществляется каждые 1-2 года, в конце зимы - начале весны. Полив. Частота полива должна быть подобрана таким образом, что бы субстрат внутри горшка успевал почти полностью просохнуть, но не успел высохнуть полностью. Субстрат должен быть влажным, но не мокрым. Для всех видов важно соблюдать нейтральный баланс pH. Для полива растений используется вода прошедшая очистку обратным осмосом. Большинство культивируемых видов не имеют ярко выраженного периода покоя. Относительная влажность воздуха. Масдеваллии содержат при высокой относительной влажности воздуха, по крайней мере 70%. Свет. В природе большинство масдеваллий произрастают при освещенности 13000 lx, некоторые виды при освещенности до 37000 lx. При стрессовых для растений повышениях температуры, следует дополнительно притенять растения, повышать относительную влажность и интенсивность циркуляции воздухаMary E. Gerritsen, Ron Parsons. Masdevallias: gems of the orchid world. Timber Press, 2005. Литература * L. Thoerle, 2007: Masdevallia and Affiliates,. Missouri Bot. Gard. Press, 30 str. * Luer CA, 2004, Pleurothallis subgenus Acianthera and three allied subgenera. A second century of new species of Stelis of Ecuador. Epibator, Ophidion, Zootrophion. Addenda to Brachionidium, Dracula, Lepanthes, Platystele, Pleurothallis, Porroglossum, and Masdevallia. New genera and combinations. (Icones Pleurothallidinarum; 26). St. Louis, Mo.: Missouri Botanical Garden 265p. - illus.. ISBN 1930723292 * Luer CA, 2004, Ein Schatz von Masdevallia: eine Monographie der Gattung Masdevallia. Fasc. 27. A treasure of Masdevallia: a monograph of the genus Masdevallia. Fasc. 27. St Louis: Missouri Botanical Garden (30)p.. ISBN 1930723377 * Luer CA, 2003, Systematics of Masdevallia. Part five, M. subgenus Masdevallia, section Masdevallia, subsection Coccineae, section Racemosae, section Triotosiphon, M. subgenus Amanda, M. subgenus Cucullatia, M. subgenus Fissia, M. subgenus Meleagris, M. subgenus Nidificia, M. subgenus Scabripes, M. subgenus Teagueia and M. subgenus Volvula. ( (Monographs in Systematic Botany from the Missouri Botanical Garden; v. 91.)). St. Louis, Mo.: Missouri Botanical Garden p.1049-1293 - illus.. ISBN 1930723199 * Braem GJ, 2001, Bibliographical notes on the publication of Woolward's monograph on the genus Masdevallia (Orchidaceae). Sida, Contrib. Bot. 19. (3): 633-637 * Luer CA, 2001, Ein Schatz von Masdevallia: eine Monographie der Gattung Masdevallia. A treasure of Masdevallia: a monograph of the genus Masdevallia Fasc. 26. St Louis, Mo.: Missouri Botanical Garden 36p., 18 leaves of col. plates - illus., col. illus.. ISBN 1930723075 * Gerritsen Mary E., Parsons Ron. Masdevallias: gems of the orchid world. Timber Press, 2005 ISBN 0881927376 Ссылки * Видовые очерки и фотографии на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia * Gallery Masdevallia. * * [http://www.tropicos.org/name/40014538 Masdevallia на сайте Tropicos.org. Missouri Botanical Garden.] * * Искусственные гибриды Масдеваллия на сайте pleurothallids.com * Видовые очерки на сайте pleurothallids.com * История рода Масдеваллия. Статья из журнала Orchidea v roce 2007 Примечания Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Орхидные Категория:Травы Категория:Флора Южной Америки